


Night at the Museum Fanvid

by Pheeby



Series: NatM fanvideo [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, English, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Russian, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my fanvids on "Night at the Museum" canon only. My crossover NatM fanvids I posted separately. Each chapter - new video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions | Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a list of pairings and so on of your interest:
> 
> 1\. [Introductions | Визитка](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/14442733) — (A small canon presentation crack)  
> 2\. [Pairings | Пейринги](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/14442790) — (Just some random pairings including crack-pairings)  
> 3\. [My Undead Mummy and Me | Я и моя мумия](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/14442802) — (Ahkmenrah & Larry Daley)  
> 4\. [Different | Разные](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/14443009) — (Jedediah/Octavius) [eng sub]  
> 5\. [Lancelot | Ланселот](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/14443045) — (Lancelot xD)  
> 6\. [Brothers AU | Братья АУ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/14443078) — (Ahkmenrah & Kahmunrah)  
> 7\. [Running Man | Бегущий человек](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/14443096) — (Just some Running Larry crack)  
> 8\. [Dogs | Собаки](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/14443117) — (Larry, Rexy, Trixie)  
> 9\. [Crack | Крэк](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/14443168) — (Crack Mix) [eng sub]  
> 10\. [Introductions 2 | Визитка 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/18984095) — (A more serious presentation of canon and characters)  
> 11\. [The Best Exhibit | Лучший экспонат](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/18984113) — (Amelia Earhart/Larry Daley)  
> 12\. [Masterpiece | Шедевр](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/18984139) — (Rebecca Hutman/Sacajawea)  
> 13\. [Everything Stays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/18984146) — (A little gen scetch)  
> 14\. [Fight Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/18984149) — (Action Battle gen)  
> 15\. [Centuries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/18984158) — (Action Characters gen)  
> 16\. [Визитка | MIX crack [rus]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/28117101) — (Some crack presentation Larry Daley/Ahkmenrah, Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea, Kahmunrah, Jedediah/Octavius, Lancelot)  
> 17\. [Маскарад [rus]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/28117149) — (Jedediah & Octavius)  
> 18\. [Фонарики [rus]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/28117167) — (Jedediah/Octavius, Larry Daley/Ahkmenrah)  
> 19\. [Любовь побеждает [rus]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/28117215) — (Larry Daley/Ahkmenrah, Nicky, Merenkahre and McPhee)  
> 20\. [Холодная луна [rus]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/28117221) — (Party! A parody on russian music video from 90th)  
> 21\. [The Knight of Kahmelot | Рыцарь Камелота](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302587/chapters/28117251) — (Kahmunrah/Lancelot)

  



	2. Pairings | Пейринги




	3. My Undead Mummy and Me | Я и моя мумия




	4. Different | Разные




	5. Lancelot | Ланселот




	6. Brothers AU | Братья АУ




	7. Running Man | Бегущий человек




	8. Dogs | Собаки




	9. Crack | Крэк




	10. Introductions 2 | Визитка 2

  



	11. The Best Exhibit | Лучший экспонат

  



	12. Masterpiece | Шедевр




	13. Everything Stays




	14. Fight Song




	15. Centuries




	16. Визитка | MIX crack [rus]




	17. Маскарад [rus]




	18. Фонарики [rus]




	19. Любовь побеждает [rus]




	20. Холодная луна [rus]




	21. The Knight of Kahmelot | Рыцарь Камелота




End file.
